


Chocolate Oranges

by sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Incest, Light Leo x Don, M/M, Mostly Mikey x Don, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: Donnie finally takes Leo's advice; it's been too long since he's slept in his own bed. Losing focus, he decides to retire and finds his little brother holed up in his room, intent on giving him a reason to rest more often.





	

“Have you seen Mikey?” Leo asked, adjusting his belt as he entered Don's workspace. He nearly tripped over an odd assortment of cords that were bundled tightly together and stretched across the width of the area. Don turned his head slightly, just enough to see the leader out of the corner of his eye.

“Can't say I have.” Don told him, before turning his attention back to the small electronic in front of him. It really wasn't anything important, and required little to no effort to build.“Have you checked his room? He's eaten a lot of candy today, and lord knows he's probably feeling awful just about now.” Leo frowned.

“I swear, he spends all of his free time giving us reasons to worry about him.” Leo nearly swore. His bandanna had long been abandoned in the living room; for Don, this made his face easier to read.

“You can go mother hen him if you want,” Don pushed off from the desk, leaning back heavily in his chair. “But I warned him this morning.” He noted Leo's eyes follow the line of his body as he stretched out the small kinks that had built up in the muscles.

“Warned him? You act as if that makes a difference with Mike.” Leo teased. He leaned his carapace against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. A lighthearted grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Think he's okay? Kind of worries me not seeing him taking up the couch like he normally does on Sunday.”

“I don't think he's in trouble. But I think we could be if he's trying to pull one of his 'legendary' pranks on us.” Donnie told the eldest. Leo pursed his lips at the suggestion.

“I should probably find him.” Leo finally begrudged after a long, thoughtful silence. He crossed the room to where Donnie sat, feet quiet against the linoleum. Don grinned up at him playfully when the leader reached him, straightening up. Three-fingered hands cupped Don's face. “You aren't working too hard, are you? You need to sleep, you know.” Leo's thumb brushed a dark circle underneath the genius's eye.

“I'm fine.” Don replied, turning his head to place a gentle kiss to the scaled palm. “Go find Mikey before he burns a hole in the floor. Please.” Leo shook his head and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Don's forehead first, then the wide bridge of his nose, and finally his lips.

“Take a nap. As fine as you think you might be, you look beat. It's Sunday. Take a break from...” he rose an eye ridge at whatever Don was working on. “...whatever that is.”

“I'll consider it.” Don told him, grin never leaving his face.

 

  
“Finally.” Mikey's voice was a low, quiet whine. Donnie had finally packed up his project, finding himself to be absolutely useless to it. He shut the door behind him quietly, locking it with a deft turn of his fingers. “I thought that you'd never make it up here.”

“Leo's looking for you.” Donnie told him, tone accusatory. “You really shouldn't act so suspicious. Disappearing for the night put him on guard; made him antsy. He's got enough stress, you know.” There was a creak from Don's bed as Mikey rose from it, crossing the room to meet Don on his way to the bed.

“Do you really think he's worried about me?” Mikey asked, tilting his head and grinning slyly at his older brother. Don loved the way the corners of his little brother's mouth twitched up in the most cunning way; he always took it as proof that the young terrapin knew too much and said far too little. Eyes slanted, teeth peeking through barely parted teeth. Like a trickster god playing amongst mortals.

Mikey was almost plastron to plastron with his older brother now.

“I think he's always worried about you.” Don replied, waiting for his little brother to make the first move. The young terrapin's hand gently slipped to rest on Don's waist; it crept up, caressing the area where the skin met bone. Don's breath hitched as the fingers continued to dance along the sensitive flesh. Ghosting and tickling, they gently massaged circle's into it.

“About me? Nah.” Mikey laid a hand on Don's neck, rubbing his thumb against Don's jawbone. “Should be more worried about you. Up at all hours, working on all them gadgets and gizmos. Need to learn to sleep bro, all that coffee isn't good for your heart.” he tapped the top of Don's plastron. “Come on, lay down.”

“As if you've sleep on the brain.” Donnie argued with no heat in his voice. “How long have you been up here, anyway? Better yet, when did you fashion yourself a new set of lock picks?” He leaned down, gently bumping their noses together. Mikey captured his elder brothers lips in his, hungry and wanting.

“Only about an hour or three.” Mikey breathed when he pulled away. “Not really long enough for Leo to be freaking out about me being missing.” Another kiss with a bit more fire. A tongue, pressing past pliant lips and delving into Don's mouth with an amount of fervour that had Don loping his long, gangly arms around Mikey's neck. He pulled his younger brother tight to him, relishing the taste of dark chocolate with the slightest hint of orange that was Mikey.

“I really need to discourage April from bringing you sweets.” Don teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of Mikey's mouth. The orange-masked turtle snorted, running his lips along the genius's jaw.

“Wasn't April.” Mikey grunted, backing him up against the bed. Don sat and then laid down upon it, careful of his shell. “Vern brought me some of those chocolate oranges, you know? Terry's, I think.”

“You can't just expand your candy network to Vern.” Don argued. Mikey rolled his eyes, climbing on the bed to straddle his older brother. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Don's pants. “I won't let you turn him into an enabler.”

“Looks like I already did bro.” Mikey told him, voice lilting in song. “Vern is completely under my candy control.” Mikey's hands splayed over the top scutes of Don's plastron, scraping his nails against the rough material. “I can never get over you, you know? You're so lithe and flexible in comparison to the rest of us. I really envy you.” Don was keenly aware of the youngest beginning to roll his hips in barely perceptible movements against his. Don's hands slid up Mikey's thighs, skimming the sensitive flesh.

“You'd rather be tall like me?” the genius asked, caressing the muscled flesh. Hands gliding up and slipping under Mike's shorts as far as they could reach, barely ghosting the sensitive edge of his lower plastron. Mike shuddered pleasantly at the attention.

“Being able to tower over Leo? You bet.” he was leaning over Don now. Warm, wet kisses were placed along Don's top scutes, tongue darting out to lick and nibble at the flesh surrounding and connecting them. Don inhaled sharply at the delicate attention, shifting his hands and cupping them around the back of Mikey's thighs. He squeezed them lightly, urging his little brother to continue his ministrations with a soft churr that was returned with fervour.

The light nibbles turned into playful nips up Don's jaw, nudging his older brothers head up so he could suck hungrily at the sensitive skin. Greedily, he left dark purple hickies across the flesh. Don's hands slid out of the Mike's shorts so they could play with the waistband instead, slender fingers tugging the slick fabric as far down as he could.

“Mm, Don, you seem a little eager down there.” Mikey teased, breath hot against the bottom of his older brothers jaw. For a clumsy, awkward moment, Don had the urge to laugh at the youngest turtle as he tried to get his shorts off. They were tossed off the bed, and the youngest was digging his fingers underneath Don's pants. Tugging and pulling, he slid them down over the slender legs, tossing them away as well.

“You're cluttering up my room.” Don accused teasingly; Mike' hands slid up his outer thighs, thumb swiping underneath his knee, pressing and caressing the sensitive flesh there, but only for a moment before they travelled up and settled on his upper thighs.

“You're room wasn't clean before and it won't be clean when we're done.” Mikey told him cheekily, bringing their hips together once again. “What are you hiding down here, Don?” he continued to tease, slipping his hand back down to press against the softening plates between the genius's legs. “Does lil' Don wanna come out and play?”

“Oh my god, don't call it that.” Don protested, unable to hide the groan that escaped his lips at the wandering hands. Mikey chuckled, almost darkly, before pressing his fingers harder against them. Urging the older brother to drop down with measured strokes of differentiating pressure. Don thought about resisting, making him work for it. Then the younger turtle churred at him again, slightly rough from arousal, and he dropped down; right into Mikey's waiting hand.

The resounding mixture of a churr and a groan was heady to the younger turtle and he let his own erection slip out.

“There he is.” Mikey murmured, giving the cock in his hand a few rough pumps. Don arched his hips up, wriggling them a bit as he let out a low set of clucks intermingling with his strangled, hungry moans. “Oh man, you're really pent up, aren't you? Noticed that your bed had a layer of dust on it. When was the last time you slept in it, huh?”

“Don't you lecture me too.” Don immediately defended, voice ending in a cracked churr, nearly cutting him off.

“I'm not going to.” Mikey whined; he leaned over the genius. His lips brushed Don's cheek. “I'm just going to give you an incentive to come to bed more often.” His hips rocked down again, bringing his cock in a flush grind directly against Don's. Mike's churr resounded in time with his older brothers as he pumped them in time with each other, only slightly muffled by the steady supply of kisses he was insistently pressing across Don's cheeks and nose.

“A-ah, Mikey, I, ah--” He was cut off by a hot, heavy kiss. A large tongue unfolded into his mouth, silencing him. The taste of dark chocolate invaded his senses again and he wrapped his arms around Mikey's neck, delving his tongue in as deep, trying to taste as much of his little brother as much as he could. Mikey _always_ put so much of himself into everything he did. 

Mikey's free hand slipped down and gently stroked the genius's tail, making his intent clear. Don widened his legs, unwilling to let Mikey come up for breath. He chased the youngest's lips when he pulled away. The hand that had been stroking their cocks left and Don couldn't help the whine that left his lips at the loss of friction.

“Gotta let me breathe, Don.” Mike teased; his eyes glittered with an insurmountable amount of desire, a series of soft clucks and pants easing out of his chest. His fingers were still running up and down the older turtle's tail, summoning churrs in response.

“If you tell me you didn't bring lube, Michaelangelo--”

“Hold on, bro. I brought it, I promise.” Mikey told him, quickly overriding whatever threat or complaint that he was going to make about the situation. Both hands were squeezing his thighs now. One travelled up, pushing Don's glasses from his face. Don squinted as his vision was stolen from him, frowning at the now blurred world around him. His mask was next, being tossed somewhere off the bed for him to find later.

“Give me back my glasses.” Don demanded.

“Why?” Mikey asked, and Don could hear the sound of his brother searching for something nearby.

“I want to see you.” Don told him, voice becoming soft. Seductive, even, as he blindly reached up for them. “Please, Mike. Give me back my glasses so I can see you.”

Mikey let out a soft churr, and Don heard his weight shift forward once more. His glasses were slid back in place, settling evenly on his face. Mikey had taken his mask off, and Don grinned up at him. “Handsome as ever.”

“You know I'm the best looking of the four of us.” Mikey agreed.He picked up the bottle of lube from beside him. “It rolled under the folds of a blanket, took me a minute to find.”

“Of course it did.” Donnie told him, rolling his eyes. The cap popped open, and Don shifted his hips. Mikey drizzled a generous amount of lube over his cock, before proceeding to stroke it liberally over himself. Don unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation as the youngest scooted up between his brothers legs once more.

“Hey, Don?” Mikey whispered, sliding up Don's body, hands curling around his thighs, lifting his hips up.

“Mm? Yes Mikey?” he murmured, feeling his brothers cock gently nudge at his hole and slip between his cheeks.

“I love you, you know? I really do.” Mike's voice was husky in his ear, honest. Don's arms wrapped back around his neck, bumping their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Mikey.” Donnie replied, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Donnie gasped when Mikey breached him, legs quivering.

“You feel so good around me, Donnie.” Mikey purred into his older brothers ear slit. “Fuck.”

“You shouldn't swear.” Don muttered, breath coming in short pants.

“I shouldn't do a lot of things.” Mikey murmured, pressing a series of kisses down Don's jaw. “A _lot_ of things. And it hasn't stopped me yet.” he rocked his hips forward, forcing a moan from his older brother. “What's going to stop me now?” Don let out a huffed laugh, hooking a leg over Mike's shell.

“If Leo hears you swearing-” he was cut off by a warm mouth covering his own. A short thrust had him emanating a keen into Mike's mouth. Taking that as a go-ahead, Mike's hips moved forward, pushing a bit deeper into the turtle beneath him. “--are you jealous?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Mikey admitted, keeping one hand locked on Don's hip, the other bracing itself on Don's shoulder as he pistoned in and out of the older turtle. “Sometimes I like to think that you're just mine when we're like this.” The churr that bubbled up from Donnie was met with a matching one. “You're so gorgeous, Don. I lied when I was best looking―I think that, out of all of us, it's actually you.” Don could feel the blush rising up his neck, brushing across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was about to retort when he felt Mikey begin to thrust into him in earnest. Don dug his toes into the blanket on either side of him, lips sloppily trying to meet with Mikey's. His little brother was happy to oblige, stealing all the breath he could from the older turtle beneath him with as much ferocity and fire as he did anything and everything else.

“Mikey, Mike.” Donnie's churrs was constant now, like a purr vibrating though him. “Mikey, Christ. I..ah..” he couldn't string together a sentence. Not a single sentence to describe to Mikey how he felt, how absolutely wonderful-how addicting this felt. To ooze and melt together with Mikey in this hazed pleasure. Arms locked tightly around Mikey's neck, sloppily kissing and exchanging candy flavoured saliva with his own.

“I have the great Donatello, writing underneath me, speechless.” Mikey teased breathlessly, and Don could feel his nails digging into his thigh. “Think that's a win for me.”

“Shove it.” Don hissed, before capturing his lips again. He couldn't get enough.

“Will do, captain.” Mikey chuckled into his ear, shoving Don harder against the bed. Donnie groaned at the change of pace, eyelids fluttering shut as Mikey shifted his hips, aiming to hit his prostate on the next thrust into him. “Can I come in you?” Mikey asked, nosing Don's jaw. The genius blinked sweat from his eyes, considering the question. Nomally, he didn't appreciate having to clean the mess up later.

“Yes.” Don answered, rolling his hips up to meet Mike's thrust with enthusiasm. He leaned close. “ _Please_.” Mikey groaned then, low and reverberating through Don's chest. His mouth attacked his older brothers neck, swiping his tongue along the newly created hickies, running it over the purple-banded turtles erratic pulse. He felt the hand on his shoulder detach, travelling down between their bellies to grip Don's erection. He began to pump it time with his thrusts.

Mikey was a romantic, always wanting them to come close together when the coupled. And sometimes, Don actually believed that he loved him, and only him, during their intimate on and off collection of intimate forays.

Donnie's toes curled, belly twisting in warning of his oncoming orgasm. Mikey didn't seem far behind, mouth hovering closely to the base of his jaw. Soft, unintelligible words pouring from his mouth in an endless stream. His own mouth was letting out a breathless, jumbled mess of words, which mostly consisted of Mikey's name.

The younger terrapin came first, shoving himself deep inside of his brother before pouring himself into him. His body froze, but his hand didn't stop, bringing Donnie to completion whilst letting out a soft string of curse words, body continuing to rock and grind into the turtle beneath him.

 

Mikey was curled against Don's plastron, humming with content.

“Those oranges tasted pretty good on you.” Don murmured, craning his head down to kiss Mikey again. The orange-banded turtle chuckled when the older terrapin pulled away.

“Want one? I can ask my 'candy enabler' to bring one for you.” Mikey murmured sleepily, rubbing his forehead against the top scutes of Don's plastron. “Mind if I crash here?” he asked, already reaching to pull the blanket over them.

“If you think we're going to sleep like this--” Don began, but Mikey pat his side lazily. “--Mikey, I know that you don't care much, but we are covered in cum.” The youngest turtle barely heard him, if at all. Eyes closed, cheek pressed to Don's chest. The genius rolled his eyes, curling his legs up and around his little brother. A soft, quiet sigh left his kiss-swollen lips. “Just this once, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back and ready for action! 
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> American Candy by The Maine
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://definitelynotpg.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
